


Entre hermanos mayores

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Big Brothers, Christmas, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui tenía la impresión de que Kirihara estaba diciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos menores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre hermanos mayores

—¡Claro que existe!

Que Niou exasperase a alguien y lo hiciese gritar no era extraño, tampoco el que su victima fuera Kirihara, pero esas palabras llamaron la atención de Marui lo suficiente para olvidar su prisa por cambiarse y llegar a las canchas antes de que comenzara la, recientemente impuesta por Yukimura, repartición de vueltas extra para todos los que no llegaran con suficiente presteza al entrenamiento.

Días atrás había escuchado algo similar, al fin de cuentas, y aunque le costaba creer que Kirihara estaba diciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos menores decían todos los finales de año, quería confirmarlo.

—Claro —bufó Niou, sonriendo con burla—. Y ahora vas a decir que los unicornios también existen.

—No seas estúpido, senpai —replicó Kirihara, cruzando sus brazos—. Esos seres de cuentos para niñas no existen.

—¿De qué están hablando? —interrumpió Marui, cerrando su locker y girándose hacia a ellos.

—De Santa —contestó Kirihara de inmediato, mirándolo de reojo como si esperara que Marui le contestase de mala forma.

—Ah —exclamó Marui, sorprendido por un segundo al descubrir que sí, había estado en lo cierto y Kirihara estaba diciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos menores—, ¿estás esperando regalos este año? —preguntó con un tono amigable, notando cómo de inmediato la expresión de Kirihara reflejó su alegría.

—Obviamente —dijo Kirihara, sonriendo con orgullo, y le sacó la lengua a Niou antes de salir corriendo de los vestidores.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —La incredulidad era evidente en el tono de Niou y Marui hizo una bomba con su chicle.

—Apuesto veinte vueltas a que no eres el favorito de tu hermano menor —dijo Marui y al no recibir una respuesta inmediata sonrió, saliendo de los vestidores antes que Niou, satisfecho por la que se sentía como una pequeña victoria.


End file.
